


Forget the car

by Jambalaya



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jambalaya/pseuds/Jambalaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren catches Nathan vandalizing his car. something happens that stops Warren from brawling with Nathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget the car

**Author's Note:**

> from my headcanon: Nathan has a soft heart when it comes to animals
> 
> check out my tumblr!  
> http://max-never-maxine.tumblr.com/

It was really common and normal for Nathan to get into trouble on a daily basis in Blackwell. It was as if he wouldn’t be able to breathe if he doesn’t cause a little mayhem in campus. He had just vandalized a random vehicle with paint and stepped back to admire his masterpiece. He was just about to work on the windows next.

“What the fuck!?” a distressed voice came from behind him. He assumed it belonged to the owner of the vehicle he had just written on. He turned around to meet them with a smug look on his face.

“Oh look, it’s Warren Gayram.” He taunted. Warren was fuming and stomped towards the arrogant offender. “Why the hell did you do that to my car?!”

“Because I can! Deal with it! Why? You gonna cry, little bitch?” Nathan felt proud that he had managed to make Warren shake in anger. He felt that the nerd is just about to throw his fist at him any second.

Warren was really going to do it but Nathan’s expression suddenly changed and he ran away from Warren, which confused the latter. Nathan Prescott running away from a fight? He turned around and saw Nathan, crouching down next to another car. Out of curiosity Warren followed him to peak.

“…it’s okay, I’ll take care of you,” He heard Nathan mumble, which intrigued him even more. He leaned his body and saw a small white puppy with blood on its front leg, cradled in Nathan’s arms.

“He must’ve cut it somewhere,” Warren said, crouching down next to the person who just vandalized his car. He seems to have forgotten. Both of them did.

Nathan takes a handkerchief from his pocket and wraps it around the puppy’s leg. “This’ll do for now,” He tightened a knot. “You’ll stay with me until we find your owner,” He smiled at the little critter and held him closer. Warren was surprised at how peaceful his expression and voice was right now. It was like he was a different person.

“Dogs aren’t allowed in the dorms,” Warren said, receiving a scowl from the other. “No one will know. If you tell anyone about this, I’ll blow up your car. If they find out, I’ll blow this school up.” He threatened. Warren didn’t feel mad or afraid though.

Warren stood up. “I won’t, I won’t. Can I buy food for him? I know a pet store near here.” Nathan gave him a questioning look, with a quirked eyebrow. “What? I just want to help him,”

Nathan mumbles a ‘whatthefuckever’ and stands up, careful not to touch the puppy’s injured leg. He glanced over at Warren then to his car. “Uhm, Thanks… I’m sorry about the car. I’ll pay for the damages,” He shamefully says.

“Yeah, you will,” Warren replies. “Let’s go to that store I told you about.”

“Are you high? We can’t be seen together. And I can’t be seen with him,” He gestures at the puppy. Warren sighs. “Fine. I’ll go there myself. Keep him in your dorm. I’ll pass by later and drop off the stuff.”

“I promise to be as sneaky as a ninja when I do.” Warren says, sarcastically.

“Yeah, yeah, you’d better.” He replies and Warren walks to his car, only to be stopped before he could even take a few more steps.

“If…. If you know some things about taking care of dogs or something, I could… use some tips. I usually take in cats. This is the first dog I’ve ever taken in.” Nathan held Warren’s sleeve, looking away, frowning out of embarrassment.

“You take in injured animals?”

“Don’t fucking tell anyone.”

Warren chuckles. “Cute.”

“Shut the fuck up and just go, you dick.” Nathan storms off and hides the puppy in his jacket, sneaking away to the dormitories.

Warren smiles to himself as he enters his car. His discovery of Nathan’s softer side truly made him feel happy.

“Oh, what a dork,”

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't think of a better title tbh


End file.
